starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Sorelle della Notte
Le Sorelle della Notte era un gruppo di Streghe di Dathomir (in genere esiliate dal loro clan di origine) i cui membri venivano addestrati per usare i poteri del Lato Oscuro della Forza. Anche se adoperavano il lato oscuro, le loro tecniche e abilità erano diverse da quelle dei Signori dei Sith, cosa che provocò un po’ di confusione fra gli studenti Jedi su chi fossero veramente. Al tempo della loro sconfitta, erano guidate da Gethzerion Fondazione Le Streghe di Dathomir, per tradizione, esiliavano dai loro clan tutti coloro che imparavano ad usare il lato oscuro o che infrangevano le regole degli antichi codici. La punizione era equivalente ad una condanna a morte: era infatti estremamente arduo sopravvivere ai mille pericoli delle paludi di Dathomir. Tuttavia, negli ultimi decenni della Repubblica Galattica, l’esule Gethzerion iniziò a radunare in un unico clan altre esuli, che ben presto divenne noto col nome di Sorelle della Notte. Col tempo, questo gruppo divenne sempre più simile agli altri clan ed iniziò ad allargare i propri territori, con il grande vantaggio che le figlie di un membro del clan venivano addestrate sin da piccole all’uso del lato oscuro. Tutti i clan sapevano bene che chiunque le avesse sfidate avrebbe perso innumerevoli guerriere, rischiando l'estinzione, così decisero di non opporsi ad esse, e nell'8 ABY il numero delle sorelle aveva superato il centinaio. Guerre dei Cloni Durante il conflitto, il Signore dei Sith Darth Tyranus entrò in contatto con l'organizzazione per ottenere un nuovo apprendista da addestrare dopo il congedo di Asajj Ventress: Madre Talzin presentò al Sith lo Zabrak Savage Opress. In realtà Savage era fedele a Talzin e a Asajj Ventress la quale era ritornata su Dathomir dopo essere stata tradita dal conte Dooku. A seguito del fallito assassinio alla sua persona, il conte Dooku decise di distruggere le sorelle della notte per vendetta mandando il Generale Grievous e la sua flotta a Dathomir. La battaglia terrestre che ne segui fu inizialmente a favore delle sorelle della notte grazie all'intervento della vecchia Daca che richiamò l'esercito degli spettri per combattere Grievous; tuttavia il generale Grievous riuscì ad aprirsi una strada nella foresta e ad'uccidere la vecchia Daca vincendo di seguito la battaglia contro le poche sorelle della notte rimaste.L'intero clan fu sterminato eccetto Asajj Ventress e Madre Talzin. La caduta Durante la Guerra Civile Galattica, l’Impero stabilì una colonia penale su Dathomir. Gethzerion li aiutò, sperando di ottenere un passaggio al di fuori del pianeta. Quando Palpatine si rese conto del vero potere oscuro delle Sorelle della Notte, iniziò a temerle e fece distruggere la sua flotta sul pianeta dichiarando la quarantena su Dathomir. per ritorsione le guerriere oscure occuparono la prigione imperiale, e schiavizzarono tutto il personale, cercando senza successo di costruire una nave per fuggire. Con la caduta dell'impero, Dathomir venne assorbito nei domini personali del signore della guerra Zsinj e divenen ben presto un campo di battaglia. Le forze della Nuova Repubblica infatti si erano decise ad estirpare dalla galassia la tirannia dell'ex-moff, e Gethzerion ne approfittò per offrire aiuto al suo "signore": in cambio di una nave, le sorelle della notte avrebbero combattuto a fianco di Zsinj. Le cose non andarono come previsto perché il generale tradì le sue pericolose alleate facendo distruggere la loro navetta da due Star Destroyer. Sorelle della Notte conosciute *Ablow Hirzo *Asajj Ventress *Axkva Min *Baritha *Barukka *Charal *Diax *Dresdema *Fath H'ray *Gethzerion (leader) *Grania *Gruthashaal *Hacina *Halliava Vurse *Iesrena Feroldam *Karis *Kyrisa *Leandra *Merili *Mighella *Mei Lai *Morathax *Naa'leth *Ocheron *Robetheri *Ros Lai *Sai Sircu *Shabell *Silri *Talzin (Madre clan) *Varr *Yansu Grjak *Zalem Apparizioni *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''The Clone Wars: Season Three'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Nightsaber'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Invincible'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' Categoria:Organizzazioni basate sulla Forza